


Conditional Surrender

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [93]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e07 Affinity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack’s never been a fan of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but according to Cassie he has the ability to make the best damn PB&J sandwiches she’s ever tasted.





	Conditional Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Peanut Butter & Jelly’ Day (2 April). Teeny, tiny missing scene/episode tag for season 8’s ‘Affinity’.

Jack’s never been a fan of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but according to Cassie he has the ability to make the best damn PB&J sandwiches she’s ever tasted.

The first time he introduced her to the treat had been two months after SG-1 had found her on Hanka. The two of them had spent the morning at the zoo and as the little girl watched the different animals with a mixture of fascination and fright, she had subsequently regaled Jack with stories of the animals that were once found on her home world. However, as they’d made their way back to his house for lunch, Cassandra had been quiet and when gently pushed on the matter, admitted that she missed her mom and her life back on Hanka. Jack had quickly comforted her and decided it was as good a moment as any to try and take her mind off the subject by introducing her to another Earth rule.

Every kid has to try a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He smiled softly as he thought back to that afternoon. Cass thought the sandwich was the best thing on the planet – Janet did not agree.

Over the next few years, there were a number of occasions when they both knew the moment called for their little tradition, but it was never something they spoke about. They just _knew_.

Mostly, he made the sandwich for Cassie. There was the time Sam had been taken host by Jolinar, or when he’d arrived home after three months stranded on Edora, or when Daniel had chosen to ascend. Yet there was the odd time Cassie had made him a sandwich. The Entity situation and Sam’s disappearance on the Prometheus last year, the two examples sticking in his mind.

So, he really isn’t surprised to come home now to find Cassie waiting for him in the kitchen with two plates set in front of her, each holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. In fact, he’d have been more concerned if he’d arrived to find his house empty.

He sees the sadness and confusion in her eyes and all he can do is sigh because he knows that some of what she’s feeling is reflected in his own expression.

“C’mere,” he mumbles.

Cassie quickly makes her way over and loops her arms around his waist as she rests her head against his chest. Jack places an arm around her shoulders and squeezes tight as they stand in the middle of his kitchen.

“It’s not fair,” she whispers, her voice thick with tears.

He waits patiently as she proceeds to tell him the reasons as to _why_ it isn’t fair while he runs a hand over her hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

“I know,” he eventually sighs, “but if he makes Sam happy… that’s enough for me.”

In a way it’s true, because he wants nothing more than for Carter to be happy – even if it means him taking a step back from her life. But he also feels like a liar because he wants to be _that_ guy. The one who is allowed to love her openly and unconditionally.

He can’t, but he also knows that he’ll never stop loving Sam. It’s just that from now on, he’ll have to do it from a distance.

“Everything will be OK, Cass,” he whispers as he pulls her tighter and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

Deep down, however, they both know he’s lying.

**Author's Note:**

> As an additional note, thank you for the kudos and comments for yesterday’s fic. It was a slightly different style for me and I know I was being deliberately obtuse and vague and confusing with the story details as you may have had to re-read it a couple of times, but I didn’t want to give anything away until the end. If I’d had more time, I think my writing could have flowed better, but I really want to turn the fic into a multi-chapter, so it was all the story I could give you for now, I’m sorry!


End file.
